Final Destination: Can You Survive?
Plot It all began with a girl named Lydia Creste. After having a fight with her boyfriend, she and her friends, Angela and Travis leave and ride a subway on their way home.She feels strange with the train and it feels like something really was odd with it. It stop to a station and a handful of people rode the train including the lady who dropped her things before she managed to enter the train. The door closed and moved out of the station. An oncoming train which was derailed crashed with the train in which she and her friends was riding. Jay Herd was stricken and lost his head by the handrail of the train. Heather Wilson who panicked by what she saw immediately tried to run to the emergency opening of doors, she was successful in opening the doors but unfortunately, the remaining of the last part of the train who crashed on them, sent a sharp edged glass which slices her in half. Kylie and Adam who were in a relationship tried to jump out of the train after Heather managed to open the doors but before they were able to jump handrails were removed from being attached and sending them to Adam who were pinned on the walls through his neck, head and stomach. Kylie who was shocked still jumped after seeing Adam pinned on the wall. but when she jumped her jacket get caught on the wheel of the train. she was dragged along with the train and finally was run over by the train's wheel. Chuck was preventing a glass door from flying to prevent anyone from being killed but when he saw Mark who needs help because he was hanged in the end of other train. Chuck leave the door. The glass door finally was removed because of the continuous speed and went through chuck who was killed. Mark was finally able to release himself from being hanged but the door, who killed chuck, smashed on him and was killed. David lay down to prevent being hit by flying object but his feet was stucked between the handrail and the seats. he knelt and a metal cover of the train flied and went through his neck. Angela who were hugging Travis was burned alive in an isolated section from where Lydia was. The part where Lydia was finally detached from the whole train. but crashed on a wall. that's when she woke up from the dreaming which the lady dropped her things before entering. She also see other things that made her realize that the crash is just about to start. She panicked and start to cry Travis calmed her.Chuck tried to talk to him but Mark scolded Lydia made Travis angry and build a fight they were forced out of the train. Kylie, who overhear Mark's scolding to Lydia, went out and comforted her along with Adam. Jay, David and Heather never made it to enter since the door closed. Lydia realizes that Angela was still inside then Travis and Mark stopped fighting when they heard about the explosion the train that was derailed went through them and had a train no. of 180 in which after claimed the life of Jay Herd, because a metal hand rail went through his torso. It is up to Lydia now to know on how to cheat death before the death's list comes after her. Characters * Lydia Creste * Travis Young * David Hoffman * Mark Freedman * Chuck Bates * Adam Reyes * Kylie Rane * Heather Wilson * Jay Herd * Angela Culpepper Deaths 1. Angela Culpepper - She was a friend of Lydia and Travis, She rode the same train as Lydia and Travis. She was suppose to die with Travis, but died out of order after being left inside the train. She was suppose to die after David. It was presume that she was burnt alive. She was the first one to die. 2. Jay Herd - He was a very sarcastic, demanding Businessman. He was suppose to ride the train but misses it, because Mark and Travis pushed him when he is entering. He died out of order. He was suppose to die first but because Angela was left inside, Angela was killed first. He died after he was stricken by a metal handrail through his torso. He was the second one to die. 3. Heather Wilson - a sexy model. She is a stagy, selfish model, who wants everything to be on her way. She met her death when she's modeling. She walks past through the catwalk and one of the lighting loses it leash causing it to swing back and forth. she narrowly misses the first swing but wasn't able to avoid the second one causing to lose her head.She was the Third one to die. 4. Kylie Rane '''- a very warm gal. She is skeptical in believing what Lydia is saying. She also convinces her boyfriend, Adam, that it really was their fate to be out of the train before it crash. She died when the elevator she rides fell. She was suppose to die before Adam but Adam misses the elevator causing "death" to escape him and proceed to Kylie. She was the fourth one to die. 5. Chuck Bates''' - is a Scientist in a university. because of his profession, he does not believe that death was after them, even they convince him so hard. He died when a chemical leaked, suffocating him. He was the fifth survivor to die. 6. Mark Freedman - He is the one who started a fight, that made Travis, Lydia and the others go out of the train. He is an atheist making him to disbelieve whatever Lydia said, but agreed to help after he heard about the deaths of other survivors of the train crash. He met his death when a car tried to